


Campanas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, countrverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Miguel le regala flores a Manuel. Porque son novios y ya.





	Campanas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: Flor nacional
> 
> Pairing: PeChi

 

**14.02**

Manuel miraba curioso el arreglo con flores de un rosado brillante que rayaba en el fucsia.

-No me gustan las flores cortadas -murmuró donde la gente normal decía “gracias”-. Se mueren muy rápido así…

Miguel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo apenado.

-Lo sé -fue su respuesta poco convincente-. Pero es que no podía llevarte todo el arbusto.

Manuel volvió a mirar el arreglo y fue por agua. Se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido el viaje o si Miguel lo había comprado al llegar a Santiago. Ni sabía si vendían esas flores ahí.

 

**03.09**

Irrumpió en su oficina como un batallón colonizador, lanzándose prácticamente sobre él, y a Manuel ni tiempo de gritar le dio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -musitó Miguel, acorralándolo contra la silla para robarle el beso sin que Manuel se le escurriera.

-Huevón, recién es inicios de septiembre.

-Ah, pero bien que te la pasas celebrando todo el mes -acusó Miguel y Chile rodó los ojos.

-No seas exagerado… -murmuró, pensando en que debía dejar de compartir tantos memes en Facebook o bloquear a Miguel de verlos.

Perú se rio, muy cómodo en su regazo, y volvió a tomarle el rostro, estampándole más besos por toda la cara hasta hacerse con su boca. Manuel se dejó con gusto, porque siempre era rico recibir besos, y sus manos, ya que estaban en esas, hicieron su camino a su trasero, colando las manos en sus bolsillos. Ahí se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó intrigado, sacando una diminuta bolsa ziplock.

-Ah, eso -Miguel se rio mientras Manuel la inspeccionaba, curioso-. Es tu regalo.

Eran semillas.

 

**04.01**

Miguel sorbía su refresco de la cañita, mirando con pereza las gaviotas. Esperaba la llamada de Manuel, que tardaba como siempre. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar por teléfono, sea por razones de trabajo o por personales. Pero Miguel insistía, después de todo no podía ir cada segundo día a Santiago. Era un vuelo relativamente largo, no como irse a México o Europa, pero tampoco como irse a Piura. Era seguro la forma más aburrida de permanecer tres horas sin hacer nada.

Su celular vibró.

“Oye y si vienes?”

Sonrió y suspiró a la vez.

 

**08.01**

-Es que te quería mostrar algo -se excusó Chile mientras lo hacía pasar al jardín.

-¿Y no me podías mandar una foto?

-No te tengo bloqueado -resopló Manuel-. Simplemente no tengo foto de perfil.

-Ya, pero el Tincho dijo…

-Miguel, cállate -suspiró Manuel y se detuvo frente a un arbusto aún pequeño.

-Oh -Miguel parpadeó-. Creció harto.

-Sí…

-No pensé que lo plantarías en serio.

-¿Para qué me diste entonces las semillas?

Miguel se encogió de hombros. Manuel señaló a la planta más grande detrás del arbustito, enredada sobre una reja de maderos blancos.

-Ese es mi copihue.

-Se parece un poco -opinó Miguel, aunque Manuel alzó una ceja.

-¿En qué se parece un arbusto a una enredadera?

Miguel se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Las flores, digo. Un poquito sí se parecen, no seas.

Manuel asintió.

-Las tuyas hicieron flores en nada, pero el mío recién floreció ahora, hace unos días. Tiene como cinco años…

Miguel lo miró confundido.

-¿O sea que hasta tu flor es lenta?

Manuel rodó los ojos, pero se rio igual.

-Se ven bien juntas, no cagues el momento, Miguel.

Perú sonrió y no se resistió a tomar su mano. Chile lo dejó, porque la verdad también lo había extrañado. Y era mejor eso que una llamada telefónica.


End file.
